A New Breed
by Gail Nite
Summary: A slightly crazy girl named Ivy has a chance meeting with Percy in jail maybe she's finally met the one who can explain her strange hallucinations that have plaugued her since youth...Or he's even crazier than her. Did I mention that he's in for murder?
1. Chapter 1 A Lone Prisoner

I sat by myself in a prison cell in Los Angeles. Bored.  
>After several minutes of tedious boredom, a mischievous looking boy with raven hair and sea green eyes was thrown in next to me. He emitted a low growl of frustration as they closed the door, seeming weak and drained. Resignation filled his features and he slid down the wall to my right putting his head down.<p>

"How long did they say you had to stay?"

His head snapped up to look at me and he cocked his head," Who are you?"

"I'll answer if you do," I baited blinking at him slowly.

Considering for a minute he replied,"life." His answer was startling and straight to the point there was only one thing I knew of that could get you a life sentence...murder. This guy was a psychotic killer and I was trapped in a cell with him. _What did you do?_ I started to ask, but before I could ask he shook his head, "Your turn."

I pursed my lips, revealing my name to a possible lunatic bothered me to say the least. "My name's Ivy... What yours?" maybe if I stepped lightly and avoided personal stuff he wouldn't kill me.

"Percy," his voice, gruff with repressed laughter was much nicer and warmer than before. I felt the tension start to drain from my limbs. "You're looking at me funny," he commented still suppressing his smirk.

I shrugged and decided to take a chance,"Wondering what your in for is all."

"Which is why you look more nervous than a bank teller at gun point?"

I smiled nervously and shrugged,"You said life didn't you?"

He lapsed into silence for a second staring at the apparently incredibly interesting floor before continuing,"Ya, I said life, but it's not like that..."

"You know how pathetic and rehearsed that sounds right?"

"Ya, but it's true," he muttered sourly. "Don't worry, I'll be outta here by morning, my friends are coming to get me."

"Some friends,' I sighed in longing, "no one has even noticed I'm gone most likely." He looked up again and gave me a look of sympathy,"What'd you do?"  
>"Stole some food, I'm a street rat." I met Percy's gaze expectantly,"go on laugh and call me pathetic, everyone else does."<p>

He turned stoic and serious, "That isn't funny." I searched both his voice and expression for signs that he was mocking me, but the boy seemed completely serious."I had a friend who lived on the streets once," Percy said with sympathy,"his name was Tyson."

"Where is he now?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Working for my dad in the forge as a blacksmith." he replied sounding wistful..."what about your parents?"

I bristled, this was always my least favorite question to answer by far."Don't know where my dad is but my mom threw me out of the house cause she thought I was crazy and couldn't bother with therapy." I snapped in a totally unfriendly tone.

"Why would she think you're crazy? you seem fine to me..." he ventured not seeming very intimidated by the glare i sent him when he didn't stop talking.

"I see things bird brain," my come back was instantaneous and I wished I could snatch it right out of the air and shove it back down my throat. He was the first person who I'd told who hadn't freaked out yet, why was I being so bitchy? Then again, he was a practical stranger, why was I spilling my life story like some sap? Was I really that desperate for a friend? No, I knew the answer to my question, I wasn't desperate but I had this strange feeling that I KNEW this Percy dude somehow... like I should trust him. I shook the thought from my mind, we'd met like 10 minutes ago...

He seemed more interested than ever now,"What kind of things?" I shrank away from him suspiciously, he sounded desperate to hear the answer... I weighed my words carefully and spoke.

"Impossible things." I thought it left no room for argument.

"Like?" obviously he didn't agree.

"I'm not sure what they're called... except this one who told me she was a Fury then tried to kill me..."

"You're sure she said fury?"

"Why does it matter? Are you gonna have me committed?"  
>He threw up his hands in surrender and stood to start pacing,"No, lemme just get this straight... you don't know where your dad is, you have things called furies who try to kill you." He paused,"Think maybe you could come with me and my friends?" I blinked in surprise before regaining my composure," I'll think about it." This dude still totally freaked me out, and not in a good way. Then again, I needed out of this hellhole. He seemed almost as crazy as me. Though that wasn't particularly comforting. What about his friends? Maybe they were slightly more sane and would tell me to take a hike, or maybe they weren't coming. Percy had seemed to take my delusions with grace, because of experience? This would take some mulling over.<p>

The dark outside finally seemed to register as he climbed onto the bottom bunk to sleep. Of course I'd be paired with the one other kid who wants the bottom bunk. With a snort, I curled up on the floor; the bunk probably wasn't any more comfortable. Heights+ me = nightmares and/or death by falling. Not good. I'd learned long ago that heights often caused my 'visions'; so obviously I avoided them as much as possible. The cold of the stone floor caused me to curl up tighter, sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Grand Hotel

A/N: Thank you to my readers who have helped motivate me to write another chapter, i hope to finish the book and probably will eventually whether or not people liked it but it really encourages me to see that I have reviews and/or favorites :)

**CHAPTER 2:**

Just as I was finally dozing off, I heard footsteps coming down the hall and found myself startled awake. The sound approached until it was right outside, but I still couldn't see anything... or anyone. The bars rattled and I stayed perfectly still feigning sleep.

Percy jumped up and stared at the empty space in front of the cell,"Annabeth!" Then he flashed a look at my immobile figure,"I told her she could come if she wanted."

"A mortal seaweed brain! What were you thinking?" a feminine voice hissed from the open air and a key raised to unlock the door, seemingly held by nothing.

"Not a mortal, one of us I'm sure of it!" he said in an excited voice.

"What are the chances of you being put in a cell with an unknown half-blood after the gods went on that purging spree?" the light and annoyed sounding voice snapped just as the door swung open.

"But she knew about the Furies, and she has nowhere else to go!" he pleaded softly. There was a pause and a blond appeared out of thin air holding a Yankees cap in one hand and the keys in the other. I had to work hard to stay silent.

"Fine, ask her. But Mr. D. is gonna be unkind if you're wrong." He rushed over to wake me but when I jumped up and backed away he stopped moving.

"Who the hell are you people!" I whispered frantically,"Are you one of my delusions?"

"We don't have time for this!" exclaimed the girl grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of the cell with her. Percy ran out and took the cap putting it on, Annabeth was still pulling me along looking irritated. Charming friends Percy has apparently. I looked over Percy had disappeared even though I could clearly hear him running and breathing beside us... this was really starting to freak me out.

As we rushed past the security guards I fully expected to get caught; to my surprise they were dozing softly as if nothing was going on. I wonder again who these people are, then remember that we are escaping from a prision and running down the street. I was outta here and never coming back, no reason anyway. An empty hope of my mother welcoming me back home, not happening. It'd be better to stop hoping.  
>As soon as we were far enough away i was ditching then and ging my own way, if they didn't kick me out first... Thats what I always did, left before things turned awkward.<br>We ran and ran past the deli and the Grand Hotel and finally I dug my heels in and pulled ud all to a stop, Annebeth rounded on me growling like a mother fucking banshee.  
>I held my ground with a grimace, "I know a place we can gide in the hotel"<br>Her gaze softened for a half a second then hardened a little into recognizable determination,"Show me."  
>I jogged toward the bright shiny gold and gaudy building pulling them along with me. Around the back it was much less decorative expossing the sturdy brick underneath. I knocked on the kitchen door with only slight hesitence. The door banged open to reveal a slight bird-like woman leaning out the door in a posture similar to flying. She peered around about an inch above me, eye level for her. Then she looked down at me and recognition flared.<br>"Ivy!l she chirped with a smile,"I'll go get Evan."  
>"Who's Evan?" Percy asked looking more than a little confused.<br>"Someone I trust," I replied with as much confidence as I could. Evan was a good guy, and we went back a bit. If anyone could be considered a friend it was him, but this was asking a lot of anyone. The conversation came to a halt after that and I listened to the loud bustle that swept through the kitchen at this time every night, dinner. A blond haired brown eyed boy with a prominent chin clomped over to us in his waiters outfit. His eyes scanned around before finding me, but then a welcoming smile broke across his face.  
>"IVY," he shouted in delight scooping me into a warm and organ-busting hug.<br>I coughed at his exuberance with a smile,"Its nice to see you Evan."  
>He held me away from him to look at me,"What have you been up to lately tiger?" I blushed at his casual use of the nickname.<br>"Oh this and that," I said looking down nervously.  
>"Whats wrong?" he said plainly the smile falling off his face.<br>"My friends and I just need a place... I feel so bad asking..."  
>He just shook his head quietly,"Don't worry about it, you can crash at my place... besides I owe it to you." I looked thankfully at him," Just so you know... I'm in a bit of trouble..." he just shook his head again,"Doesn't matter." Then he led us up out of the kitchen and to the rooms. I didn't remember how we got there or what the place looked like, but I gratefully collapsed on the floor by the couch and drifted off immediately. Escaping was exhausting and nerve racking... who knew?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

**A/N: Hi! I know it's been a while, but welcome to Gail's wonderful world of Fan-fiction!**  
><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>

I woke up to Percy and Annebeth whispering quietly about 10ft. to my left in the dingy room. he conversation was muffled so i couldn't hear much, but every once in awhile I could catch a word or two.  
>"Leave soon."<br>"-worry"  
>"2 days!"<br>"-Chiron...Ivy-"  
>Evan came in and the talking immediately stopped,"They're gone."<br>That piqued my curiosity,"Who's gone?"  
>"The police." Annebeth replied shortly glaring at me as if this were my fault.<br>Percy was already gathering up our things, which to my surprise consisted of a few backpacks.  
>"Then we should go, before they come back," He groaned as he hefted two of the packs up onto his shoulder.<br>I looked at Evan with dismay, I had been hoping to talk with him a little more. If it weren't for the fact that I was sure Percy and Annabeth were the types who were constantly involved in lethal trouble... I would ask him to go with us...If I'd ever decided to trust someone, it would be him.  
>On our way out, Evan pulled me off to the side for a second,"Tell me."<br>I feigned innocence,"Tell you what?"  
>He growled,"Look, I know you don't trust those guys, so why are you traipsing off into the sunset with them?" he sounded incredibly frustrated.<br>"Reasons."  
>"Take me with you."<br>That threw me off guard, why would he offer to leave his cushy live and come with the crazy chick to who-knows-where? "Why?" i squeaked. I was so confused, nobody wanted me so why would it matter if I just disappeared?  
>"Because, I'm your friend." he replied firmly, as if there was no room for debate.<br>I was shocked, I'd never had a friend before... but Annebeth had made this seem so exclusive. They were barley taking me as it is, how could I convince them to take Evan. He had nothing to do with this. It could be dangerous.  
>That made up my mind, "I'm sorry Evan." to my surprise I really was sorry, I couldn't't even finish my sentence I'd planned.<br>He grimaced,"Why do you always push everyone away?" he asked looking at me with those puppy dog brown eyes, pleading. I shook my head slowly, the pain of destroying my one chance at friendship heavy on my chest.  
>"I-I just can't." then I took off down the stairs like a Star-Trek ship at warp-speed. Percy and annebeth were waiting for me downstairs by the landing of the stairs.<br>"You ready?" Annebeth asked, still in a foul mood.  
>"Sure," i sighed sliding in front of them and down the stairs.<br>Percy shrugged with a small frown toward Annebeth and moved to follow me.

While waiting in a local bus-station for the bus to get here, I demanded they give me some sort of explanation as to where we're going and how they know so much about my delusions. Annebeth refused and Percy agreed, but hesitated. Something told me that he'd crack and explain soon; After that I could split. Maybe I'd go back to Los Angeles and try to salvage my sort of friendship with Evan.

**Okay, so I know you were expecting a lot more from that chapter; but I felt bad leaving you hanging for so long and tried to get this chapter out fast...R&R!(I love my Star-Trek reference!)**  
><strong>Grover: YES! PLEASE so she can get to my part faster!<strong>  
><strong>Gail:Don't ask about Grover, I'll explain next time considering it's 4 a.m.<strong>


End file.
